I'm Right Here
by Elkue
Summary: She began her life anew while he sat by and waited; people change, hearts break and mend, life goes on but when you miss something so much, everything just seems pointless.  My first fanfic. Please review!
1. And It Begins

**-AN-**

Hi everyone, this shall be my first fanfaction...ever. So please give me tips and whatnot to help my process here. Also, tell me if you like my story and whatnot so far. I don't want to give too much away, so bare with me for a bit as I type more for this story!

**-Disclaimer-**

The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from this story nor will I ever.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** And It Begins...

Time and time again, that feeling of hopelessness always seems to appear with such a force that even the most strong-willed individual would succumb to its calling of desperation. Most of us are alone in this world, if not at least long enough to feel a achy heart and teary eyes but with the help of self-worth and friends, one can overcome this depression. Not so many are as lucky to feel the sun again, but are taken over by this dark, brooding behavior. It is a true curse on one's heart and soul. It was not long until that very aura shrouded a young girl, who in all honesty, deserved nothing but happiness.

The girl's mission was over and so was her time in the past. It was a hard thing to decide but she knew her place was not with the people she grew to love any longer, but the present was calling her name still and she had family to consider. Her mother, brother and grandfather needed her more than the others, especially now that her grandfather grew ill. He did not have long but no one was truly sad. The old man had declared that he had a good life and still made those around him laugh. They all knew he was going to a better place soon. With that thought, the girl climbed out of the well, on her side with the help of a half-demon boy. He was quiet, very unusual for his nature but she did not question. She had after all decided to just leave now that everything was calm in his time.

"InuYasha, I can take that from here," the girl spoke softly as if nothing was wrong, pointing to her yellow backpack. Her brown eyes looked over the silent boy, who looked to his left, avoiding her glance. It hurt her but there was nothing that could be done. This was her life.

"Whatever," InuYasha spoke harshly, as he always does and shoved the bag to the human, making her stand back a little as she grasped it, "Just go, Kagome," he spoke again, looking at her now with a glare. She winced, wanting to cry but held the tears back.

"InuYa-" she was cut off quickly as she peered at him, taken back by his anger. She knew he would be upset but not angry over this.

"JUST. GO."

With one last attempt but failing as she did, she grabbed onto his sleeve but it slipped as he jump back down into the well, leaving her torso hanging over the side, the tears finally filling her glassy eyes,"You h-have to understand, this is f-for the best," she whimpered out, speaking to whoever was there now to listen. She crumpled over the side now, letting her emotions take over for a moment. The girl did not want to bother her mother with silly things such as this and if she were to walk in the house now it would cause drama. With a few more moments of crippling waves of sorrow, Kagome gathered herself up and walked back home. It was Sunday, dark and clear out. It was warm, just like it was in the past. It was too much of a reminder for her but she stood strong, determined to live past this.

It would take time for these wounds to heal, but that's everything she had now. Her life was about to begin and she was ready to face it head one. With InuYasha or not, she knew she was bound to be happy somewhere. She still loved that boy but the differences between them were to great and the past felt as such, the past. This was her choice and regardless of how many people she saw cry and clasp to her, they let go and wished her a happy life. Through the tears, she felt a faint smile wrap on her lips,"All in all, it was a good run," she joked quietly as she slowly made headway home. The house wasn't far but she was making a journey out of this walk.

So with a deep breath, she slid the door to her house open, plastered on a smile, "Mom! I'm home!"


	2. Moving Forward

**-Disclaimer-**

The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from this story nor will I ever.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Moving Forward

"Mom! Have you seen my pink jacket? I can't seem to find it," Kagome called out down the stairs, only to see her mother standing there, with a small smile holding that very jacket. This was another bittersweet moment for Kagome but it was also filled with the feeling of adventure.

"Sorry, I know you're leaving soon but you still had some laundry to be done," her mother coddled the stack of clothes up the stairs, handing them to her daughter as she reached the top. Kagome smiled as she took the stack from her mother and headed back to her room. It was all packed up now, or at the very least, cleaned up. Suitcases were abound and large bags took over other available space,"Almost done? We have to be there in about two hours. Do you want me to drive you or do you want to take a taxi?" her mother queried, watching her daughter shuffle about waht use to be her room, zipping things up, opening bags back up to move things around.

"I want you to take me, of course. It will be some time before I come back here," Kagome piped, looking through a photo album that had been hiding in her desk for a few years now. She went through it quickly, seeing as it was just family and friends but she slowed down as soon as she spotted Sango. She had completely forgotten that day she brought a camera with her to the past. A faint smile curved around her lips. There were a couple of Sango with Miroku and then others with her and Shippō. Some pictures were just them being ridiculous, others of them looking happy and smiling at the lens. There was only one that Kagome truly cared about; InuYasha. He only allowed one of him, after her constant begging. In the picture, he looked rather annoyed and wouldn't smile under any circumstance. Kagome laughed a bit, a painful one but nevertheless she did so,"Mom, can you pack the rest up for me? I have some people to see before I head out," she closed the book and handed it to her mother who just nodded and smiled.

Kagome had kept a piece of the jewel with her. She wasn't sure why. It was possible fear of never seeing her friends again or her love but she had thought, after all this time that she grew past that. She had said her goodbyes three years ago and they, most of them anyway, accepted her choice. Before she trekked out of her room, she grabbed the little glass bottle from under her bed, holding it close. Flashing her mom another smile, the young girl ran out of the house, heading for the well that has been all but forgotten. This was not a reunion but a trip to feed her memories and heart. She about tore the door of it's track. Without much thought, she jumped into the well, felling that warmth of seeing her loved ones again. For one last time, she can embrace the people who have carved their names into history.

The ground began to melt as she moved through time, floating past the aura she had seen and been in so many times before. The ground was under her feet once more and the smell of open air hit her senses. The vines that had been her latter when she was in and out of this period, had grown some but she tugged her way up with a childish smile, so happy this girl was. It was almost clouding her mind.

With one last heave, she was perched out of the well. Nothing had changed. A gentle breeze made it's way across the small field and tossed Kagome's hair about. She let out a sigh of relief and of remembrance. The trees swayed in the wind, allowing the girl to sit there on the well and take in the sight she had almost forgotten about. She grew up in a city and was about to do so again once it was time for her to leave. With all her thoughts going about, she whisked herself away from the entrance to her world and tried to find her way back to the very village that started her journey three years ago. It was not that her memory had failed her but losing oneself in the woods was far too great. Then silently she thought to herself as she moved through the thicket. This would be my luck. To get lost here...

Her eyes had fell to her feet, not allowing her to see what might be ahead of her. With a large grunt and the girl falling back to her bottom, her eyes widened and she spoke out of embarassement, "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was go-"

"Kagome?" the female voice spoke. The woman was also laying on the floor from the impact but Kagome knew there was no denying it. That voice, that face.

"Sango!" the girl cried out, quickly clambering to her feet and helping her friend up. Sango, almost in tears, grabbed onto Kagome, hugging her with a strong force,"Oh, Sango..." Kagome could feel the tears well up in her eyes, and here she told herself she wouldn't cry...too much.

"It's really you. It really is. You have to come back with me, they have to see you!" Sango declared, finally letting the girl go and grabbing her hands,"Its been far too long, Kagome," she spoke through the tears and then they both laughed at each other,"We must look a mess like this," Sango laughed, whipping her eyes as Kagome did the same.

"To be honest, I don't care right now. Its good to see you again," she smiled, hugging her friend once more,"I want to see everyone again but I don't have long. I'll be leaving soon and well...I want to see you all again, one last time," she wore a sad smile but knew Sango would understand like she had when she had left them last time.

"I understand. I was just heading back myself; I was in a nearby village so it will be a warm welcome for us both," she spoke in a painful way but her smile was genuine.

"Let's go then. I want to see InuYasha."

"Oh...Kagome, he isn't here. We don't know where he might be anymore. After you left, he wandered off. I'm sorry..."

"Oh...uhm, well I guess it was just meant to be this way. At least I get to see you and everyone. I needed this, ya know," Kagome giggled.

"I know. I did too, after all that has happened, I missed having some 'girltime'," Sango giggled, still holding Kagome's hand as the village came into view and at that same time, they both spotted a familiar sight. White dog ears.

Kagome held her breath, her eyes set on the half-demon. Sango was also stuck in place, having not seen that boy in the same amount of time her friend had. It was a shock but with a gulp and a nervous heart, Kagome spoke, "Hello InuYasha."


	3. I Hate You

**-Disclaimer-**

The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit from this story nor will I ever.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** I Hate You

"Wow, five kids? That's impressive!" Kagome scoffed, hardly believing the information that had passed by her ears. The group sh had been with for some time were now gathered about, giving their companion all their attention. Sango and Miroku sat side by side, a baby within her arms and a little girl sitting on her father's lap. Kirara was out and about, watching the other children for Sango had her hands full now with the monk, her newborn and now Kagome. Shippō, who barely grew any as the years passed, sat on Kagome's lap, hugging onto her abdomen with a huge smile and happy eyes.

"You're telling me. Miroku wasn't kidding about wanting a big family," Sango sighed as her monk laughed,"We are done now, he has a son and I have to say, I'm okay with that."

"Oh, c'mon! You love having kids, you always had a glow when you were with child," Miroku said in a cheerful tone but Sango shot him a look and he quickly sulked down and began to whimpered as if he was some punished dog.

Kagome let out a giggle and couldn't feel any more happier than she was now. It felt like old times but with a fresh new twist, they all grew up,"Still, you guys look so happy together. I'm glad," she smiled contently.

"So, what have you been up to?" Miroku quirked as he forced his rowdy daughter to sit down.

"Mm, well, a lot of things. I finished school, I'm sure you all remember that uniform I wore and stuff. I'm on my way to another school, in another country. It's pretty far but I made it with all the hard work I did to make up for the bad grades I had been getting from traveling here so often. Well...that's pretty much it. Hahah, it's hard to believe it's been three years since I've been here, since Naraku's death. Has everything been calm?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Sango spoke,"There are still demons causing trouble but my brother and a handful of new demon slayers have been tracking each one down. This village is especially peaceful. It's all tha-"

"I believe I can introduce myself," a soft voice spoke, sounding as if it belonged to a young girl but when Kagome turned her head to see who was speaking, it was a older women but she very much could pass for a young maiden,"I am Mikako, priestess in training. You are Kagome, yes?"

Kagome had to catch her thoughts for a moment. This maiden was beautiful. Her hair was an unnatural golden hue and her eyes were hauntingly blue. It was as of she was from another world,"I-I am. It's nice to meet you," she finally spoke but sounded like a quiet mouse.

"But its all thanks to her that this village is so calm. She has such a purifying power, close to the strength of yours, Kagome. She has been a saint since Kaede passed," Sango said matter-of-factly, hoisting her son up and handing him to Miroku, who 'gooed' and 'gaaed' at his offspring.

"She died? I missed so much..." Kagome tried to hold back her tears but it caused more pain. Shippō finally let her out of a hug and looked up at his saddened friend.

"We can go to her grave, if ya want. It's not that far!" he proclaimed, trying to give some solace to her. The girl smiled and patted the kitsune on the head.

"I would love to," and with that spoken, the young demon jumped off the human's lap and skipped past Mikako, and then stood waiting for his companion,"I'll be right back," she said to the others, who nodded her off.

It was a small trip and Kagome was half-expecting to run into InuYasha again but that was no such luck. He had ran off as soon as she tried to smile at him. He spoke nothing and the glare was the same he had given her so many years ago when he took her home. It was heart-breaking but she could have kicked herself. What did she expect? After everything they been through, she up and left him. He had every right to be upset and angry. She was a fool but it was too late now, her future was set.

"We're here," the fox called out causing Kagome to snap out of her thoughts and peer at the grave site. The ground had obviously been disturbed and what stood there was a small tree with prayer charms hanging onto the branches. The old priestess' name was carved into it's trunk. It was a calming sight but Kagome still felt lost. She hadn't known or even thought this would happen, had she, she would had forced herself into the past to see the old women off to the next life,"Uhm...Kagome, I'll leave you alone for a bit, 'kay?"

The girl smiled. She fell to her knees and hugged the boy,"Thank you, I won't be long," with that, he ran off and Kagome sat at the grave, praying to whatever deity that took Kaede. A small wind rushed by, making the small tree rustle in the wind, "I'm sorry I wasn't here, Kaede. I hope you were not in any pain when you left. I guess you and Kikiyo are together, eh? I hope so, you two were close...I sound crazy talking to you like this, don't I?" she let out a sad laugh but continued to converse with the ground. It was only then that a certain voice caught her ear.

"Whatt'ya doin'?"

It was that irritated tone that caused Kagome's heart to swell,"InuYasha, I'm talking to Kaede," she talked in a playful tone but made a face at him. The half-demon contorted back but snorted and blew her response off.

"What are you doin' here anyway? I thought you left, for good," his expression showed only curiosity but his voice was rather hostile and wanting. She had moved her head back to peer at the tree but her gaze went back to InuYasha, who now sat down next to her, close enough to make her heart speed up.

"I wanted to have another goodbye. To tie up loose ends...to see you," had she been the same girl she was years ago, that very sentence would have never left her mouth but after being gone so long, she had nothing to lose,"I've missed you."

The boy was silent, hiding his red face from the girl who he barely recognized now. Her appearance was about the same, except her hair had grown and she didn't wear that green clad uniform, but this courage she held was nothing like his Kagome, "T-then why did you leave?" he barely made the words come out and the way they did, they sounded as if he was accusing her of something.

"Because...you and I were not made to last. You still love Kikiyo and I couldn't...still can't handle that. It's hard to see you miss her like you still do. I understand she will always be with you but you still see her in me and I just wonder if...if that's why you ever wanted to be with me to begin with. I say goodbye and leave because...I love you, InuYasha and I can't handle it," her voice was quiet, her head now bowed down. The boy sat in silence too, unable to even glance at her.

"Will you come back?" he spoke in a solemn tone.

"No. This is my final goodbye. I don't know where the future will lead, maybe if I was older I could handle all this but it's too much right now. I belong in the present, as you belong here. I just want you to understand that I don't do any of this to hurt you," her words trailed off, her eyes welling with tears. Her emotions were blaring, making her silent cry into a sob. She hated herself for everything but she knew it was the only way she was to survive.

"I hate you."

Kagome whipped her head up but InuYasha was gone, leaving her there in a emotional heap. The sobs were still there but now she had more reason to cry,"I-I hate me too..."


End file.
